1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift for vehicle maintenance.
Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, vehicle maintenance equipment was equipped with a bar on a piston wherein the bar was shaped in the form of a cross. The former system was very inconvenient and required much money to construct. The present invention overcomes the problems of prior vehicle maintenance equipment.